His Second Chance
by charmedgal005
Summary: One shot. When was the last time a human had turned him down to see the universe and the stars? Who was this Rose to say no to such an offer? Frustrated, the Doctor heads to the Time Vortex to clean up his mess, only to find just what he needed to get his second chance.


His Second Chance

By spichik453

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to the BBC. I only use them for my own amusement.

Summary: One shot. When was the last time a human had turned him down to see the universe and the stars? Who was this Rose to say no to such an offer? Frustrated, the Doctor heads to the Time Vortex to clean up his mess, only to find just what he needed to get his second chance.

The Doctor slammed his fist into the TARDIS controls the instant he hit the time vortex. It had been many years since a stupid ape had said no to him.

It wed the first time someone had said no to him since he found himself all alone. No family. No planet. Not a single living Time Lord, in the entire universe and in all of time. He was alone.

And this Rose said no. Perhaps she could tell, he was too damaged. He slammed his fist in frustration. And fell back into the chair behind him, and picked up a list. He crossed off the Nestene Consciousness from the list. The Time War was over, but the Doctor had just begun the cleanup from it. As the only survivor, he knew it was his responsibility. He looked at the list, sighed and set the space-time coordinates to the next destination on the list. He thought once again to Rose, who made him smile, which he wasn't sure he would ever do after the horrible things he had done, but continued on again. If the girl could make him smile, perhaps he'd find another companion who would help him smile again.

The Doctor lost track of time. It was a habit. He always did. Time was only passed as more and more items were checked off his list. Only one left. He had to check Skaro. He had to make sure he there're was nothing left of it. He had to make sure. But he was afraid, of the what if. He was all alone, and what if one tiny cell of a Dalek had managed to escape the Time War. He thought back again to that human girl. The one that said no. He had lost some of his is confidence to ask someone else. Landing on Skaro would be all on his own, and all his own fault.

The TARDIS lurched to life, and the Doctor called out in surprise. "Oi! What are you doing? I haven't put in the coordinates yet!"

When she landed, the doctor got the familiar butterflies in the pit of his stomach. The excitement of landing somewhere new, that he wasn't sure about.

He checked the monitor, and smiled. This wasn't Skaro. This was Contractra. The favorite holiday spot of the very rich and influential. He felt for the psychic paper, satisfied it was there, he stepped out. Tall trees, bright sun, the sound of waves, with warm sand under his feet, the Doctor took a second to take it all in. It was the first pleasant feeling he had had in a very long time.

He started to head towards the little shops to his left, when he heard a voice call out. "Doctor!"

The Doctor turned his head slightly. He crossed his eyes slightly, trying to make out what he was seeing. "Rose?" He said, walking towards her.

Rose began running, and before the doctor knew what was happening, she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug, giving a warm sigh, and a slight giggle.

Unsure of what was happening, but enjoying the moment, the Doctor hugged back.

"I have missed you." Rose exclaimed as they separated.

"What?"

"You, this face. I've missed you. You've regenerated."

"I have?"

Rose nodded, "But I shouldn't say too much, should I?"

The Doctor smiled. "No."

"Think you can give me a lift? The Doctor, my Doctor is stuck back at Kippert's Main Palace on Leftwing Station, with a broken TARDIS. He phoned me, and it could take a while to get the TARDIS back."

The Doctor's eyes grew wide. She was traveling with a future version of him. And they were separated.

"Yea. Well, I can get you close. You can take a shuttle from there. She won't land at the Leftwing Station because,"

"Two TARDIS' can't be in the same place like that without tearing a hole in the space-time continuum? Yeah I know." She stuck her tongue between her teeth.

The Doctor began walking back to the TARDIS with Rose in tow. He watched as she comfortably walked into the TARDIS, and around the consul.

"How long have you been stranded on Contractra?" He asked, as he got the TARDIS ready to go.

Rose sighed, falling back into the chair. "About two days? Yeah. We were going to spend a week there, so glad to have the TARDIS back after almost losing it. I left to look around, and the Doctor, my Doctor, was behind me, but then she began to make a strange noise, she took off, and with the Doctor on board, and me on Contractra. He was able to get the phone working to call my mobile. Apparently upon landing at Kipper's Main Palace, the matrix died, and he has been having problems getting it back."

"Happy to give the lift."

"Thanks." The Doctor stared at Rose for a moment, and she smiled, staring back at him as well. "You are so different from him, and still the same man." She reached up to caress his face, but stopped herself.

He cleared his throat, and went back to getting them on there way. They both listened to the TARDIS engines for a moment, while looking at each other. The Doctor knew that there were so many questions he had for Rose. He wanted to know about this future self. He wanted to know how close they were, and how long they had traveled together. He smiled. The last time he smiled was the last time he saw Rose, back on Earth, when he was freshly regenerated. That wasn't entirely true. There were the fake and polite smiles, but the genuine smile, the kind that for that tiny instant made him forget how alone he was had only happened around this stupid pink ape.

They landed, and Rose reluctantly stood up. "I wish I could spend more time with you."

The Doctor nodded. "Better not. Might be too dangerous."

"Yeah."

Rose lingered at the door, before jumping once more into the Doctor's arms. She was still a stranger to him, and yet, there was something so familiar about her. The Doctor watched as Rose slowly let go, and backed up to the door, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Goodbye Doctor." She said as she opened the door.

"Rose? Wait."

Rose quickly shut the door and took two fast steps towards the Doctor. "Yes?" She eagerly said.

The Doctor took a deep breath, a little ashamed at what he was about to ask. "The last time I saw you, you turned me down to travel with me. And now, clearly, you are. What makes you change your mind?"

Rose smiled. "You came back. I always thought instantly, but obviously not. You came back and told me that it was also a time machine. All of space and time? That was an offer I couldn't refuse."

The Doctor smiled and nodded. Rose kissed his cheek, and the Doctor could feel her tears brush gently on his cheek. She smiled, and as she left, she called out, "I'll see you soon Doctor."

The Doctor waited only a second after Rose left to run to the TARDIS. "Come on, bring me to that moment." He cooed, as he turned on the engines. The list, with its final destination fell down, and lay forgotten. The TARDIS landed easily, and he ran to the door, opened it. He was relieved to see Rose still there, with Mickey holding onto her waist.

"By the way, did I also mention it also travels in time?"


End file.
